Fallen
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru has fallen from the roof after Kyou said he wouold always catch her.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

Tohru was sitting beside the young neko her hands behind her bracing herself as she took in the sweet scent of spring. "I can't wait till the flowers finish blooming Kyou." 

Kyou smiled softly nodding slowly, he blinked at Tohru then smiled "Taking a break from cleaning?"

"Yeah, and I wanted someone to talk to no one else is home to talk to." She shifted a little as she pulled some cookies that were wrapped in a napkin. "I made gingersnaps."

Kyou blinked then smiled taking a cookie "thank you"

"Your welcome." She slowly laid back on the roof looking to the sky.

Kyou blinked "Don't lean to far.. its a bit slippy and you may fall.."

"If I fall I know you'll catch me." She cracked open her eyes looking up to him.

Kyo blinked then smiled "Aa"

She looked to the sky smiling. "When it gets warmer will be able to go swimming maybe we can make another sand castle!" She was getting excited now as she spoke.

Kyo blinked then chuckled nodding finsihing the cookie "Aa"

She sat up quickly as she heard the buzzer go off for the dryer. "I'll be right ba-" She didn't finish her words as she tripped over her feet sliding off the roof and hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Kyo tesned a bit then ran to the edge, he looked over the cursed jumping down to her side "Tohru!!" She let out a weak cry as she sat up weakly out of the bush she landed in the side of her face was cut up badly her left eye closed tightly as she looked to him trying not to cry. She moved her right hand over to her other arm trying to stop the bleeding.

Kyo cursed then grabbed her picking her up and running into the house, he laid her on the couch then ran to the phone calling Hatori.

Hatori picked up the other end of the phone hearing a frantic cat. Tohru laid on the couch silently as the blood soaked through.

Kyo shuttered "Tohru fell!! She's bleeding! HURRY!!!"

"I'll be there try to stop the bleeding." Hatori hung up the phone gathering his things he headed out.

Kyo ran to Thoru putting pressure on the cut on her arm. She flinched at his touch her head tilting away. as she bit her lip.

Kyou shivered holding her still "Shhhhh shhh"

"... I'm sorry..." She tried to stay still for him.


	2. Blood

Kyou nuzzled her preying Hatori got there soon. Tohru held onto his shirt for comfort, Hatori walked into the room now breathing rather hard it had takken him fifteen minutes to get to Shigure's house.

Kyo ran to Hatori "help her!"

She nearly slipped when Kyou pulled away. Hatori patted Kyou's head as he moved over to Tohru checking her wounds over. "She's lost a lot of blood."

Kyo shivered "Is there a way to help her!?

"I can test her blood and yours if your willing to help her." Hatori looked up to the cat before pulling out some needle and thread to stich up her wounds.

Kyou shivered then nodded "Ok.. will it be safe?"

"I think so let me stop the bleeding first then I'll test you both ro see if your the same type." He spoke in his dull tone as he stiched the frail girl up. Kyo nodded slowly sitting right beside Hatori watching him. Tohru looked up to Kyou giving him a faint resuring smile. Kyo shivered watching smiling softly at Tohru. Hatori finished wraping her wounds then took a little bit of her blood then turned to Kyou with a needle pin to take some blood from him. Kyo blushed shivering.

"Hold still while I do this." Hatori shot his finger causing him to bleed enough for him to get blood. Kyo winced closing his eyes

Tohru watched him sadly from the couch as Hatori collected some of his blood. "I'm going to test the blood in the kitchen just make sure she's ok Kyou." Hatori stood carrying the samples and his bag careing it into his kitchen.

Kyou shiverd poetting her. "You ok?"

She nodded slowly looking up to him. "... I'm sorry..."

Kyo shook his head "You got nothing to be sorry bout"

"... But you looked like you were in pain right now..." She reached up petting his cheek.

Kyo shook his head "Nah its ok"

Nods slowly as Hatori walked out of the kitchen. "You have the same blood type as her."

Kyo jumpe "I'll give her my blood!"

"I'll right pull up your sleeve and I'll start it." He spoke softly rolling Tohru's sleeve up inserting a needle into her wrist.

Kyo rolled up his sleeves and shivered "take as much as you need!!" Hatori inserted the needle into the cat's flesh. Tohru laid silently not making a sound. A few mintues passed before her eyes filled with tears before she screamed out in pain Hatori leaning over holding her down so she could regain the blood lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyou shivered "whats wrong with her Hatori!?"

"I don't know it might be a reaction to your blood, but she needs it right now." Hatori held her arms down as the girl tried to pull away.

Kyo shivered "Tohru..." He helped Hatori keep her down. A few more minutes passed then before Hatori took the needle from Tohru's wrist putting a band -aid on it quickly to stop the bleeding. Kyo shivered nuzzling her a bit to keep her calm still. Tears continued to pour as she reached up for him. Hatori cought her quickly wanting her to stay down.

Kyo nuzzled her more "Its ok Tohru I'll stay here with you till you get better.. I won't leave your side"

She openned her eyes revealing a dark orange. "... You promise?"

Kyo jumped a bit looking at her eyes "Aa" Tohru watched him jump which made her more frightened, putting more stress on herself.

Kyo kissed her fore head softly trying to calm her like his mother did to him when he was smaller "Gomen Tohru." She placed her hands gently on his her eyes focoused on his. A poof could be heard smoke feeling the small area around her.

Kyo tensed a bit "What... the.. hell?" The brown little fluff ball struggled trying to pull out of the shirt.

Kyo helped her free then shivered "HATORI!!!!"

Hatori stood silent he didn't know why she had changed, but then it had occured to him. "Your blood." Tohru looked to the former cat sadly.

Kyo held her then shivered "How am I gonna explain this?! that damn rats gonna kill me!.. then the dog! THINK OF THE DOG!!?"

"We can keep it a secret as long as you keep her out of sight... maybe." Hatori walked over taking Tohru into his arms.

Kyo shivered bitting his pinky nail "No no they'll find ut.. then akito.. Akito will hurt her!"

"You know they won't embrace her Kyou so there is a chance they won't find out and I won't say anythign either." Tohru curled against the doctor.

Kyo sighed a bit rubbing his eyes "damnit!"

"... I'm sorry..." Tohru spoke sadly looking to kyou.

Kyou shook his head "Its fine..." he gently ran a hand over the cats fur. She let out a low purr moving close to his hand. Kyo smiled softly nuzzling her.

"The two won't be home for a few days so you'll have time to tell her about the curse of the cat." Hatori spoke sadly.

Kyo shivered then nodded "I'm sorry Tohru"

She looked at him confused. "I don't understand Kyou why are you sorry?"

Kyo shivered "For making you go through the curse..."

She smiled up to him in her carefree way. "I've always wanted to be a cat." Kyo blinked then smiled softly.

"I'm going to stay here tonight and make sure nothing else happens." Hatori spoke softly.

Kyo nodded "I'll take her to bed to sleep.. ok Hatori?" Hatori nodded handing her over to the former cat. Kyo took her gently walking up to her room placing her on the bed. She got up on all fours wobbling a little trying to get use to being on all fours.

Kyo smiled softly "Its ok Tohru you should rest for a while first" She wobbled over to him resting her head on his lap. Kyo smiled softly peting her.

Tohru closed her eyes purring loudly. "... Will you stay with me?"

Kyo nodded smiling petting her still "Aa"

She smiled as she got comfortable. "... I'm so glad you don't have to be locked away now..." Kyo nodded slowly smiling softly.

"... I'll take your place and you'll be able to take your place at your master's dojo." She pawed on his pant leg.

Kyo growled. "No you will not"

She looked up to him tilting her head to the side. "But I'm the cat."

Kyo shivered "Just cause you are doesn't mean your taking my place!"

She flinched lightly sinking back scared of him now that he yelled.

Kyo sighed "I'm sorry"He said softly seeing her fear.

"... Its ok... I guess I'm not doing a good job at being the cat..." She spoke softly.

Kyo sighed "Its NOT your job to be the cat.. its mine.. I'll take my punishment like I was suposed to."

"But you don't have too." She looked up to him now smiling.

Kyo sighed "I do have to"

"I'll talk to Akito-sama when I get all better and find out." She nuzzled against Kyou.

Kyo growled "No you won't"

"Why not?" She sat up weaky on her hind feet.

Kyo sighed "Because I'm not letting you take my punishment for any reason Tohru!"

She tried to smile for him. "But I'm the cat Kyou I've lifted the burden off of you."

Kyo growled "I don't care"

"But I do Kyou." She licked his hand softly.

Kyo shivered "Tohru... Swear to me you won't try to take my place.. Swear!" She didn't say a word her head lowering slowly.

Kyo bit his lip "Swear it!"

"...I-I can't..." She spoke sadly.

Kyo growled "Then I'll make sure you never do.. I'll be at your side 24/7 I'll watch you day and night.. Got it?"

"... You mean your going to watch me in the shower?" She tilted her head up looking to him.

Kyo snroted "If I have to.. yes"

She blushed a dark red. "... Your a pervert I'm telling Hatori." She slipped past him landing on her feet falling down soon after unable to keep herself up.

Kyo picked her up laying her on the bed "Swear to me you won't try to take my punishment and you can have showers alone.. Swear it now"

"... I wouldn't mind you watching me in the shower I can live with that..." She looked away blushing madly.

Kyo riased a brow then nuzzled her "Oh? how about I join you then?"

She jumped a little startled by what he said. "Hatori wouldn't let you..."

Kyo smriked "Let him try and stop me" She looked away from the former cat her nose starting to bleed.

Kyo blinked wiping the blood "Whats wrong? cat got your toung?"

"... Maybe..." She tried to speak now. "... Its just..." Kyo blinked at her. 

"... Do you love me?" She looked to him.

Kyo blushed a beat red then looked away nodding slowly. She leaned over licking his hand softly.

Kyo jumped a bit blushing still walking to the door. "Go to sleep Tohru"

"... Will you be here when I wake up?" She cuddled under the blankets.

Kyo nodded then walked around her room locking her window and taking all telephones out walking off "Hai" She let out a low growl as she watched him.

Kyo smirked then waved "Bye bye." he walked out of the room shutting it he hummed softly hiding the phones then sat beside her door waiting incase she tried to escape.

Hatori came up the steps stareing down at the cat as he held a saucer of milk for Tohru. "What's going on?"

Kyo shruged "nothing"

"Well can I go in and give her some milk with some medicene in it?"

Kyo nodded "yep" he mumbled tapping at the cat toy on the floor that Kagura bought him as a gag gift. Hatori walked passed the cat sliding the door shut behind him. The two could be heard talking from the otherside of the wall, but came threw the walls as mumbles. Kyo sighed a bit closing his eyes.

Hatori stepped out looking down to the cat. "You know you could be hurting Tohru more by keeping her secludded and watched like this... Your treating her like your mother did you."

Kyo Growled "she wants to take my punishment... And I won't let her.. so untill I get sent to the cage.. she's not going anywhere without me"

"... Your going to hurt her psychologicly if you keep this up she start hateing being the cat."

Kyo shivered "You get her to promise to not take my place and I'll be happy to stop!!"

"I've already tried Kyou." The dragon spoke sadly.

Kyo got up walking to her room "Fine Tohru.. you win.. You can have everything back tomorrow.. After I go to the cage" he walked out.

Tohru shot up in bed chasing after him limping badly. "Don't go!"

Kyou growled at her "Then SWEAR to never go near that cage!!"

She flinched lightly hearing his words. "... I won't go near the cage..."

Kyou walked to her then picked her up "Swear to never agree to tkae my punishment.. you'll live free.. swear it"

Tears started filling her eyes. "... Kyou I don't want you to leave me either..."

Kyou sighed nuzzling her "Gomen but I have to..."

"... I'll show myself as the cat if you go..."

Kyou growled "Fine but as long as i'm in the cage already by then"

Hatori shook his head. "If she shows herself and Akito sees her then she will be locked away as well."

Kyou nuzzled her "A alife in the cage with her.. how is that bad?" He kissed her head softly "I get a kitty to pet once in a while"

"You would let her suffer the same fate." Hatori looked to the former cat.

Kyou growled "And what do you Expect me to do!?"

"I don't know, but we have time to figure this out."

Kyo sighed petting her still "Fine.. I'll be good"

Tohru cuddled close to the former cat. "... Kyou would we be able to have a family?"

Hatori left the two to give them time to talk alone. Kyou blushed then nodded "Aa..." She smiled. "Will be together at least in the cage..."Kyou smiled softly nuzzling her.

"... Promise you won't ever leave me Kyou..."

Kyo nodded "I promise..." Tohru curled against his chest passing out. Kyo smiled softly nuzzling her.


End file.
